At present, the application of flexible flat cables (FFC) is more widely used.
Except for the application for the electrical connector with a Low-Voltage Differential Signal (LVDS) interface definition, the FFC further can be used for the electrical connector with a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) interface definition. Taiwan Utility Model Patent Publication No. M453260 disclosed a SATA connector, which includes an insulative housing, conductive terminals received in the insulative housing, a printed circuit board (PCB) electrically coupled to the conductive terminals, and a flexible flat cable electrically coupled to the conductive terminals via the PCB.
In existing technologies, since the connection between the conductive terminals and the flexible flat cable is realized by the PCB, there are complex processes of welding the conductive terminals to the PCB and then welding the flexible flat cable to the PCB. In addition, the signals being transmitted via the multiple paths of the PCB will cause signal attenuation. Moreover, the size of the SATA connector cannot be reduced.
Consequently, there is a significant need to provide a new SATA connector and an electrical connector assembly for solving the above-mentioned technical problems.